Dragon Tale, Rozdział 6
Właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu '(jap. 適切な場所で適切な人,''Tekisetsuna basho de tekisetsuna hito, eng. The right man in the right place) to szósty rozdział serii Dragon Tale. ---- Akcja szybko przeniosła nas z siedziby Najwyższej Rady Magii do budynku, świeżo zajętego przez TTechs w centrum Urbem. Czwórka Zabójców wraz z Inuictusem Rexem przyglądała się Viniciusowi, który pochłonięty był swoją pracą. Lacrima, która wyposażona była w liczne konsole, klawiatury, monitory oraz systemy była jednym z najbardziej ambitniejszych projektów, nad którymi Vinicius i jego korporacja spędzili wiele ciężkich lat pracy. Thorndike sprawnie posługiwał się urządzeniem, co chwila przejeżdżając palcem po monitorach, rozkładając je na kilka innych, przenosić z jednego miejsca na drugie, przy okazji nie gubiąc się przy tym wszystkim. Należało również wspomnieć, że wszystkie te monitory wyświetlały się w formie hologramu, który był niezwykle czytelny, najwyższej jakości. W powietrzu. - Nigdy nie widziałem w swoim życiu czegoś tak rozwiniętego... - zdradził Rex, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu pełnym tajemniczych, wysoce zaawansowanych technologicznie urządzeń. - Dzięki wielkie. - Vinicius uśmiechął się szeroko, kręcąc się ciągle na krześle. - Właściwie to połowa z tych projektów, co jest tutaj, jest do wyrzucenia, ewentualnie do przechowania na przyszłość, jeżeli zdecydowalibyśmy się je rozwijać z jakiegoś powodu. - To jest wciąż lacrima? - zapytał Blaze, wskazując palcem na konsolę umiejscowioną przed Viniciusem, stukającym w klawiaturę. - Teoretycznie tak, ale praktycznie jest to coś bardziej ambitnego. Można powiedzieć, że jest to zaawansowana sztuczna inteligencja, która generuje obrazy, dane i całą resztę, dzięki wytwarzanej magii oraz mocy moich ethernanitów. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje - ethernano połączyłem z moim najwcześniejszym projektem, który ukazał się być strzałem w dziesiątkę i zrewolucjonizował rynek. Tym projektem są oczywiście nanomaszyny, które powstały na wskutek użycia mojej magii. - Twojej magii? - zapytał Dragneel, opierając się na biurku. - Mhmm... Technologiczne Tworzenie, oczywiście stałe. - Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś ekspertem od Nowoczesnej Technologii. - skwitował pełny podziwu Inuictus. - Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że coś takiego może powstać za pomocą Technologicznego Tworzenia. - A jednak... - Vinicius dalej obsługiwał swoją konsolę. - Pamiętajcie, że nie należy się poddawać pod żadnym pozorem. Błędy, niepowodzenia tylko nas kształtują i dodają pewności siebie. Wiecie, ile ja błędów popełniłem zanim to wszystko się udało? Setki błędów, nieudanych eksperymentów, część przypłaciłem własnym zdrowiem... Cudem uniknąłem śmierci. - Jak to? - Opowiem wam wszystkim przy piwie, ale to nie jest czas, ani miejsce na rozmowę o mojej przeszłości. - Masz rację. - zgodził się czerwonooki Zabójca Feniksów. - Masz nam do powiedzenia coś o Angelice... Luke widział twarz swojego przyjaciela. Był wyraźnie poddenerowany, zły oraz jednocześnie smutny. Wiedział doskonale jak reaguje, gdy dana sprawa dotyczy osoby, która w pewien sposób była dla niego bardzo ważna. - W istocie. - Vinicius wstał. - Kilka tygodni temu napadnięto na nasz powietrzny transport, przewożący kilka tysięcy naszych ethernanitów. Cieszę się, że był to jedynie odsetek, ale mimo wszystko... to chodzi o moje największe dzieło. Nie mogłem puścić tego płazem, więc wysłałem specjalną jednostkę Aurorów walczącą z terrorystami, bowiem, gdyby tylko połączyć ethernanity z jakąkolwiek zaawansowaną i ustabilizowaną magią... mogłoby dojść do utworzenia niebezpiecznej broni, za którą oczywiście ja byłbym w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny, a tego staram się jako właściciel i zarządca TTechs unikać. - Konkrety. - Adrian był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Mniejsza z tym. Po prostu wam pokażę. - Vinicius wziął do ręki swoją srebrną ozdobę, która zaczęła rozrastać się na całej dłoni. Konsystencją rozrastająca się ozdoba przypominała ciekłe srebro. Po chwili zamieniło swój stan skupienia na stały i zaświeciło się na niebiesko. - Folder z nagraniami. Obiekt Srebrny Sokół. Nagranie trzydzieste siódme. Przed oczami magów z Dragon Tale ukazał się ogromny monitor, który odtworzył nagranie, które zaprezentowało wszystkim moment, w którym doszło do wybuchu na pokładzie wspomnianego wcześniej Srebrnego Sokoła. Wybuch ten zrobił ogromną dziurę w dachu, przez którą dostała się grupa ludzi ubrana w ciężkie zbroje. Grupa złożona była z piątki mężczyzn i jednej kobiety. Była co prawda cała zakuta w zbroję, jednakże odkrytą miała twarz. Była ona dosyć niewyraźna, jednakże w oczy rzuciły się ciemnofioletowe włosy, ukryte pod maską. Miała na sobie podobną zbroję do reszty, jednakże dodatkowo okrywał ją fioletowy płaszcz, a u pasa miała przypięte tajemnicze klucze. - Transport został okradziony przez tajemniczą organizację zakutą w blachy. Pozostawili kilka skrzynek, ale część udało im się zabrać. Zabrać to za dużo powiedziane. Po prostu wzięli, teleportowali się, zostawili kilku ludzi na pokładzie, aby stoczyć walkę z grupą Aurorów i wrócić do reszty, wybijając ich do ostatniego. To był koszmar zbierać trupy po moim najpiękniejszym pokładzie. - Ludzie zakuci w zbroje? - Matsu wyszczerzył oczy. - Rękę dałbym sobie uciąć, że gdzieś już te zbroje widziałem. - Ja też. - poparł przyjaciela Dorian. - Zbroje przypominają te, które były charakterystyczną cechą Gwardii Królewskiej Alcatraz, ale z tą różnicą, że tamte były szare, a te w większości mają grafitową, bądź czarną barwę, zanim została rozwiązana. - Rozwiązana? - Luke wsłuchał się w opowieści Shane'a oraz Sharpa. - Rozwiązana. Gdy okazało się, że Gwardia Królewska Alcatraz zajmowała się przemytem oraz handlem prochu, rozwiązano ją, a część członków wsadzono do więzienia. Niewielkiej grupie gwardzistów udało się uciec, ale ich tożsamość, chociaż znana wszystkim na całym kontynencie, została, jakby to powiedzieć... - Wymazana. - dokończył myśl Doriana Matsu. - Wymazana? - Dokładnie, wymazana. Słuch wszelki o uciekinierach zaginął, więc Królestwo Alcatraz zatuszowało wszystko, część więźniów straciła życie, czy to przez egzekucję, czy samobójstwo, nieważne... Ważne jest jednak, że, cholera, poznaję te zbroje i to są oni. Jak mówiłem, mógłbym dać sobie rękę uciąć. - Tak, ale... Ta kobieta. - Adrianowi zabłysnęły oczy. Jego dwa czerwone rubiny zapłonęły żywym ogniem. - Vinicius, czy możesz... - Jasna sprawa. - Vinicius zrozumiał, że chodzi o przybliżenie oraz poprawienie jakości zrzutu ekranu, którego dokonał przed chwilą. Maska, która zasłaniała twarz, odsłaniała jednocześnie oczy, a te były po prostu szafirami, umiejscowionymi w oczodołach. Ciemnofioletowe włosy kobiety świeciły się, a ona sama miała zgrabną sylwetkę, nawet będąc w zbroi. Dragneel poczuł, że jego serce zbliża się do gardła. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, cofnął się kilka kroków, a jego oczy, nadal płonące żywym ogniem, latały jak szalone. - To niemożliwe... - Przeszukałem bazę danych. Zbiór osób zaginonych, martwych, zsynchronizowałem z tym zrzutem i znalazłem. Porównałem kobietę ze zdjęcia do Angelici Scarlett, członkini Dragon Tale, do niedawna uważaną za zmarłą/zaginioną. Później... Stwierdziłem, że muszę skontaktować się z Albusem Solem. - Stąd... ta decyzja? - zapytał Rex, trzymając się za podbrudek. - Dokładnie tak... Rex, nie zrozum mnie źle, bez wątpienia nadajesz się na mistrza, ale... Mam również swój osobisty cel od którego zależy bezpieczeństwo państwa, a być może całego kontynentu. Jeżeli nanity trafią w niepowołane ręce, to możemy spodziewać się ataków terrorystycznych. W tym przypadku musiałem skontaktować się z Albusem Sol i gdy dowiedziałem się o śmierci twojego ojca... może zabrzmi to źle, ale musiałem wykorzystać tę okazję, by się w tobą skontaktować. Wszystko było dziełem przypadku, ale ten zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że teraz jesteśmy w jednej ekipie i musimy współpracować. - W końcu nanity niekoniecznie muszą trafić do jednej osoby. - stwierdził Luke. - Podsumowując... Jako, że Angelica Scarlett odpowiedzialna jest za przejęcie części mojego ładunku... Należą się wyjaśnienia mi, wam oraz wszystkim tym, którym stała się krzywda w związku z atakami tej... gwardii. - Nie, nie, nie. To niemożliwe. - Adrian złapał się za głowę. - To nie może być ona. Ja... Widziałem jej ciało... Ja widziałem, jak spadła. Widziałem, jak zniknęła. Na zawsze. - Musisz wziąć pod uwagę, że ciała nie odnaleziono. Co za tym idzie, przeżyła i z jakiegoś powodu zakumplowała się z dezerterami Alcatraz. - My szukaliśmy ciała. - powiedział Inuictus. - Ale faktycznie, nie znaleźliśmy. Szukaliśmy wszędzie. - Szukaliśmy... - Adrian potwierdził te słowa smutnym tonem. - Ale wychodzi na to, że faktycznie żyje i... musimy ją znaleźć. Musimy ją znaleźć i przemówić jej do rozsądku. Dla dobra nas wszystkich, a przede wszystkim jej! - Tak. Nie zasłużyła na to. - Matsu po raz pierwszy od dawna zgodził się z Dragneelem. - Niech przynajmniej Angel do nas wróci. Luke mimo, że załapał docinkę, to kiwnął głową twierdząco i przemówił: - Musimy działać. Przede wszystkim zlokalizować upadłych rycerzy, dowiedzieć się kto za nimi stoi, jaki wpływ mają na Angelicę i dlaczego z nimi współpracuje. - Tak. - skwitował Dorian, uśmiechając się. - W końcu coś się dzieje. - W końcu nadarza się okazja, by wszyscy mogli pracować razem. - Rex uśmiechnął się podobnie i zbliżył się do przyjaciół. - Rozumiecie wszyscy czterej, że tu chodzi o Angelicę, prawda? - Tak. - odparli wszyscy czterej. - Musimy ją odzyskać. - Dragneel wytarł nos, a jego twarz nabrała determinującego wyrazu. - Jak najszybciej. - Dragon...? - Luke wystawił prawą rękę do przodu, zaciskając pięść. Uśmiechał się zawadiacko. Miał gniewny wyraz twarzy, ale przede wszystkim zdeterminowany i czysty w intencji. Matsu spojrzał się na niego i długo stał bez ruchu, ale zbliżył równie zaciśniętą pięść do pięści Blaze'a i kiwnął głową. Gest wykonali kolejno Dorian Shane, Inuictus Rex oraz Adrian Dragneel. Ostatni dołączył się Vinicius. - Tale!!! - krzyknęli podstawowi członkowie gildii. - Tale... - powiedział ciszej Vinicius, nie pozbywając się determinacji, uśmiechu oraz optymizmu z twarzy. ---- - To jaki mamy plan? - zapytał Adrian, siedząc przy stole z pozostałymi. - Właściwie to... Nie mamy planu. - poinformował Thorndike, drapiąc się po głowie. - Jeszcze. Czas najwyższy się za niego wziąć. - zaproponował Blaze, opierając się o blat stołu. - Tak. - Shane zgodził się z poprzednikiem. - Jeszcze jak. - dodał Matsu. - A więc... Jakieś sugestie? - zapytał Inuictus, bawiąc się panelem wgranym na stole. - Właściwie to kilka... - Vinicius poprawił włosy i kołnierz koszuli, rozpinając przy okazji dwa guziki. - Najpierw spróbujmy dotrzeć do handlarzy prochami. Prawdopodobnie mają informację na temat upadłych rycerzy, z którymi nieraz handlowali, a każda pomoc się przyda... nawet szumowin. No i przy okazji oddamy ich w ręce Aurorów, dla dobra ogółu. - Dobry pomysł. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. - rzekł Dragneel. - Powrót do korzeni, hm? - zapytał Shane, patrząc się na Matsu, który po chwili odparł: - Tak, zdecydowanie. I chyba nawet mamy chętnych na tę akcję. - Drugą opcją jest zbieranie niezbędnych informacji w okolicach. Urbem jest właściwie najbardziej opcjonalną metropolią, w której byli gwardziści Alcatraz mogą się znajdować. A dlaczego? - No właśnie? Dlaczego? - Rex zwrócił się do Viniciusa. - Ponieważ to właśnie tutaj Srebrny Sokół miał trafić razem ze skrzyniami nanitów. Wiecie, transport niewielkiej, ale też istotnej części mojej pracy. Miały trafić tutaj, w to miejsce. Właściwie to nie ogłosiliśmy oficjalnie przeniesienia głównej filii do Urbem. Nastąpi to za parę dni. - Dlaczego? - Dlatego, że to najlepszy sposób na to, aby złapać ich w pułapkę. - skwitował Thorndike, pstrykając palcami. - Przeczekamy kilka dni, oczywiście działając z ukrycia. Jeżeli coś się wydarzy i wróg ponownie zaatakuje to działamy. Jak przykazano. To jest trzecia opcja. - Masz coś jeszcze w tym swoim eleganckim rękawie? - zapytał czerwonooki. - Mam dwa. Pierwszy to otwarte wydanie im bitwy, chociaż wątpię, że są na tyle głupi, by wyjść z cienia. To byli w końcu sami gwardziści króla Alcatraz. Druga opcja to odwiedzenie królestwa, aczkolwiek wątpię, że chcieliby z nami rozmawiać. Królestwo stronii od reszty państw. -Tak, słyszałem, że ktoś chciał komuś wypowiedzieć wojną, Rada zainterweniowała, część się pobuntowała, pozabijali się, i tak dalej i tak dalej... - Rex poinformował swoich przyjaciół. - Odpada. Zdecydowanie. - No więć właśnie. Wszystkie te warianty możemy rozważyć i albo weźmiemy się za jeden wszyscy razem, albo rozdzielimy się i będziemy na bieżąco dostarczać sobie wszelkie zdobyte informacje. Co o tym sądzicie? Wszyscy zgodzili się skinieniem głowy na tę drugą opcję, która wydawała się być najlepszym wyjściem. Podział zadań, po nitce do kłębka. - Kto zajmie się zbieraniem informacji na temat prochu? Matsu Sharp i Dorian Shane podnieśli ręce. Vinicius kiwnął głową. - Kto zajmie się zbieraniem informacji po okolicach Ubrem? W grę mogą wchodzić również inne stany Patriam, więc tutaj potrzebuję kogoś, kto zna Patriam od podszewki. Dragneel podniósł rękę. Zaraz po nim Blaze. - Dobrze, więc pozostałem ja z Rexem. - Najlepszą opcją byłby powrót do gildii, przedstawienie cię reszcie i sprawowanie opieki nad nimi, do czasu, aż nasi specjaliści od zadań zazwyczaj awykonalnych zdadzą jakikolwiek raport, by działać dalej. Wydawanie im walki nie wchodzi w grę, a wizytę u króla odprawiamy z kwitkiem. Możemy działać na miejscu, przeszukiwać bazę danych za pomocą twojej technologii... - Jestem w stanie podłączyć się do kamer w najbardziej zaludnionych ulicach największych metropolii w Patriam, bo tutaj prawdopodobnie rycerze wraz z Angelicą działają. - Niedobrze mi, gdy słyszę, że ona tapla się w takim gównie. - powiedział zdenerwowany Zabójca Feniksów. - Spokojnie, znajdziemy ją i przemówimy do rozsądku. W końcu to nasza Angel. - Zabójca Demonów poklepał przyjaciela po plecach i uśmiechnął się. - Dlatego też pora wziąć się do roboty. Nie ma na co czekać. Tym razem... - spojrzał się na Matsu. - Nie dam dupy. - No, w końcu jakieś konkrety. - powiedział Zabójca Smoków, zakładając ręce za głowę. - Na to liczę, a być może nie będę cię potępiać. - Bardzo zabawne. - Mnie śmieszy. - Pamiętajcie, że mamy ze sobą kontakt dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Działamy incognito, nic o sobie nie wiemy. Nie ujawniajcie się i działajcie ostrożnie. - zakomunikował Thorndike. - Liczę na wasze umiejętności i dopóki jesteście tutaj wszyscy razem i wszyscy razem działacie, może nam się to udać, a przynajmniej jestem pewny na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent. Jesteście naprawdę wyjątkową drużyną i dostąpiłem ogromnego zaszczytu, że mogę teraz stać w waszych szeregach. Nie tyle, co jako mistrz, a jako przyjaciel i współpracownik. To niesamowite uczucie poznać kogoś, kto w tak krótkim czasie może być dla ciebie, jak rodzina. - Tak działa nasza gildia. - powiedział Rex. - Nasze serca płoną żywym płomieniem domowego ogniska, a przecież to w domu z rodziną żyje się przecież najlepiej w pełni szczęścia. - Jestem tego samego zdania. Dragon Tale... rozpoczynamy akcję. ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Seria Dragon Tale